Can You Survive 23: The Titanic
Can You Survive 23: The Titanic is the current twenty-third installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series hosted by Brandon and the ninth non-alias season since its inception. It is the second season of the third generation. The game began on November 9, 2016 with a live cast reveal. All sixteen contestants were put onto one tribe for the first round of the game. On day four, they were split into tribes. The six returning players also joined the game on day four. The theme of the season revolves around the sinking of The RMS Titanic. The Viewer Trials 2 will be a side game that goes along with the season which will feature 16 past players from seasons 14-22. Production The theme of the season was decided upon in May 2016. Ashlee, Brandon, Caroline, and Patrick return as Production along with Frances from The Puritan Experiment. The first promotion for the season went out on September 16th. Applications officially went out on October 10th directly following the finale of The Puritan Experiment. They lasted until October 23rd. Twists * Boarding Call - During round one, everyone was put onto one tribe. They competed in an individual challenge where eight were granted passage onto the ship. Everyone attended Judgement where one person was voted out before the game officially began. ** Celebrity Passengers - After the first Judgement, it was revealed that six returning players were already on board the ship. * Never Let Go - At the start of the game, contestants were paired up. Each pair was told that they were not allowed to vote for one another until further notice. * Class System - On day four, contestants had to write a list of everyone in the cast from who they liked most to least. They then had to reveal their lists to everyone. The averages were compiled and the five most popular became the first class tribe, the next five became middle class, and the bottom five became the lower class. * Heart of the Ocean - During round two, secret boards opened up in the tribe camps entitled "Heart of the Ocean". The contents are not yet revealed. * Lifeboats - TBD Castaways Sixteen new contestants were selected to compete this season. Along with them, six returning players were selected to compete again as celebrity passengers. They were announced as Jared and Rachel from Nepal , Elise and Stephen from Medieval Europe , and Sam and Blake from Frozen Trundra . They joined the game on day 4. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Notes Trivia *This is the second season, after Cape of Good Hope , to feature the same gender ratio at the start of the game. *This is the first season to feature at least one round where there were more females remaining in the game than males. *This is the first season where not all of the contestants entered the game on day one.